


All or Nothing

by misaiba



Series: Crush! [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of Arashi Office AU.<br/>A geeky senior and scatterbrained newbie are in love, cowardly. As everyone knows, no one would make a move unless the sleepyhead senior, office's diva, and a brat play their roles as cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing

“Now where should I start this…”  
“Take a sip.”  
“Eh?”

Junko nearly choked her friend; forcefully push a shot of tequila down to Sho’s mouth. Her weird behavior never failed to astonish him. Sho wonders about how masochist Ohno Satoshi is, to have such a caring-yet-violent girlfriend like her and the fact that they are dating for more than three years sent chills to his spine.

“You…Is this what you call as a sip?!”

Sho coughed loudly as the strong alcohol got burned inside his throat. She playfully hit his head, telling how he could be so idiot like this. Sho admit that he could be proud for being smart-ass, but his brain is perfectly made for those logical and calculation and all those kind of abilities to analyze financial reports in a blink of eye…not for this kind of matter, unfortunately.

As the night came and he took more shots to calm down, Sho started to let his guard down and tell everything about his crush.

“I, I just…you know, I would rather have a sleepless night at the office to work and check all of those shitty credit monitoring models and grading than this complicated…indescribable, weird, illogical feelings.”  
“Now you sound like a hopeless teenager with his first crush.”  
“Shut up, Jun.”

She laughed and gently sipped her third round cocktail of Gin Fizz.

“A little effort won’t hurt, Sho. If you’re not gonna make a move, you’ll lose the chance. Do or don’t, take the risk or to regret, it’s quite simple huh?”

Scoffing himself, Sho smiled bitterly while looking at the melting ice on his whiskey’s glass. The contradictive sides of being unconfident and hate-to-lose, Junko’s advice, and his logic finally made him realize.

“I…tend to over-think of everything, don’t I?”  
“Yes, you do. Idiot.”

***

Masako continued to stare at the ceiling of her room, hundreds of ‘what if’ adorned her mind. What if she will be able to gather the courage to talk with Sakurai-senpai even just for once, someday?

Day by day she learned his crush’s habits. Sakurai-senpai always arrives to the office at 6.30 AM sharp, but there’s a time when she saw him arrived 15 minutes later than usual due to bad weather. Sakurai-senpai’s walking pace is a bit fast, people tend to think that he’s cold since he rarely look around while walking but when someone greets him, he would reply it and smile sincerely. Sakurai-senpai would leave his desk around 10 AM or 3 PM, firstly she thought that it’s for smoking-break, but one day she coincidentally found him chewing on donuts, or pudding, and even ice cream at the convenience store close to their office. So it’s a snacking-break after all, Masako smiled unconsciously at the image inside her mind.

Sakurai-senpai looks best when he did all his best to work every day. Masako would never miss a chance the task to circulate the reports given to her, just to take a peek at his serious face looking at the computer screen; he’s totally adorable for her.

Does he ever realize about her presence? Masako thought. A sting pain slowly grew in her chest, her mind told her to get real. She’s just an ordinary newbie while it’s not exaggerating to call him as the future top level employee of the company. Sakurai-senpai probably thinks her as another colleague-I-don’t-know-the-name.

“Say, Pooh-chan, Will I be lucky enough to share a snacking-time with him someday?”

She asked her teddy bear sadly then hugged the stuffed toy tighter.

“You wish, Aiba Masako. You wish.”

Masako could only hide from the bitterness on her sleep, dreaming of an alternate universe where Sakurai-senpai would share a lovely rainy day with her in a cozy place, smiling to each other and enjoying a cup of hot chocolate like a real couple would do.

***

The following day was quite pathetic. Rain poured so hard unexpectedly, a cold Wednesday morning turned Masako’s mood into blue. Ran in a rush to catch the nearly closed elevator door, she did not realize anything around until someone sneezed hard next to her due to the cold air and rain-drenched coat.

“My bad luck, I forgot to bring the umbrella.”

The guy laughed then sneezed again, while mouthing ‘sorry’ to Masako sincerely. She could do nothing but offering a pack of tissue from her bag, received a shy yet thankful smile from him. The lucky star was on Masako’s side that day.

It’s Sakurai-senpai who shared an elevator and few plies of tissue in a cold rainy morning with her. Masako would like to stop the time and cherish it, but a soft ding from the elevator got her consciousness back to the reality.

“Ah, It’s my floor.”

Just when she went out from the elevator, Masako found him hold the door open, smiled and called her at the same time.

“Thanks for the tissue, anyway! And…have a good day, Aiba-kun!”

Wait…  
Did he just say Aiba-kun?  
She squealed happily with a guts pose right after the elevator door was closed.


End file.
